Only You Can Love Me This Way
by Brewersgirl08
Summary: A Jacob Black Love Story.
1. Information

Name: Jackie Garcia

Age: 17 (senior in high school)

Info: Just moved to Forks three months ago (its now mid Oct), Bella's cousin, good friends with Bella's gang at school along with the Cullens, know the Cullen's secret, good friends with Jacob...knew one anther when younger thanks to visits, know his secret.

BTW, Rosalie isnt in this story...cuz well i dont like her at all. she annoys the living hell out of me hahaha

* okay this is all the basic info you need to know...or atleast all i can think of. Dont worry the first chapter will be up quickly after this.

ALSO NOTE ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MYERS NOT ME


	2. Chapter 1: Epic Sand War

Ah Friday my favorite day of the week. The weekend was finally here! While I was at school I got a text from Jacob asking me if I wanted to hang out after school and I said yeah. So after school I headed to the parking lot and was greeted by the Cullens. Alice asked what I was doing tonight and I told her I was going to hang out with Jacob. She was extremely happy when I told her that for some reason, but whatever. The guys though, didn't seem too happy about that especially Emmett. He pretty much hated Jacob and the feeling was mutual. Oh well. So I headed out towards La Push.

I got there and was immediately greeted by a crushing hug from Jacob. He was by far one of my closest friends but secretly I liked him…a lot. He was my best friend but I had this extreme attraction to him. But I never told him because he probably didn't feel the same way and I didn't want to mess up our friendship. But anyways, we decided to walk down to the beach and talk like we always did. We got down to the beach and sat on our usual log that surrounded a fire pit.

"So how was school this week?" he asked.

"Its school what do you think?"

He laughed, "Stupid question I know."

He seemed nervous today. He was usually happy go lucky Jacob but today he seemed super nervous but I didn't know why.

"Oh you never did tell me about your date with that football player."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"It was…interesting to say the least. We went to the movies. He made me drive for one. Then on top of that he made me pay for my own ticket."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and it gets worse. He got food…but for some odd reason didn't ask me if I wanted anything. And then he spilt his soda on me and said it was my fault. Worst date ever!"

"He really did that?"

"Yup, then he had the balls to ask me out again. To which I said no."

He laughed, "Well, maybe he was just nervous on the date."

"Nervous?" "Yeah. You do make guys real nervous you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm serious."

"How do I make them nervous. I don't do anything."

"You don't have to. You in general make guys nervous."

"Like who?"

"Ryan for one. When Seth and Embry first met you they got nervous. Actually they still get nervous around you?"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess because you're so…beautiful," he replied blushing a bit.

I just looked at him I didn't know what to say.

"I'm serious. I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend yet. Pretty much any guy that you meet falls for you. Haven't any guys asked you out besides Ryan?"

"Yeah, actually a lot have. I actually got asked out today by Eric"

He lowly growled, "Why haven't you gone out with them?"

"They aren't my type. They are either creepy, pervy, jerks, or players. I am not looking for a guy who is a creep, who is going to treat me like crap, or a guy who just wants to get laid."

He smirked a bit, "What kind of guy are you looking for then?"

"I don't know. I guess a guy who likes me for me, someone who is sweet, tough, respects my wishes, funny, someone who will back me up when I get into my usual trouble, trustworthy, and who will be there for me no matter what. But I guess I am too picky…or at least that's what everyone tells me."

"No, I don't think you're too picky," he said smiling and gazing into my eyes.

I smiled back at him. Oh God I was falling for him even more and I felt chemistry.

Just as he was going to say something Seth and Embry came running on to the beach.

Seth tackled me and Embry tackled Jacob. I laughed and pushed Seth off of me. Jacob however began to wrestle around with Embry. It wasn't their usual playful wrestling it was a bit violent. I looked at Seth and I think he told them via mind to stop. They did stop but Jacob looked pissed. I didn't know why and I'm not too sure I wanted to know why. We all stood there in silence and I figured they were talking to one another in their minds. They obviously didn't want to say it aloud in front of me. It was kind of awkward and it kind of bugged me that they weren't talking aloud. So I decided to break the silence and I chucked a chunk of sand at Jacob's head. It hit him dead on and he glanced at me. I played it off by acting like I didn't do it.

I stood there with my arms crossed, "What?"

He looked at me, but not with anger on his face but rather flirtatiously. I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't, it was too funny. I started to laugh and tried to hold it back but I failed. He growled playfully and threw a chunk of sand at me, which hit me on my hip. Soon a sand war broke out between Jacob, Seth, Embry, and me. It was actually really fun. They obviously had the advantage of speed over me but I was more accurate with my throws then them. The war lasted about 15 minutes. We all sat down and were laughing out assess off. We were all covered in sand. I had sand all over me including in my hair but I didn't care. I was brushing the sand off of me and they were doing the same. I then tried to get the sand out of my hair but it was kind of hard.

"Sorry bout getting sand in your hair," Seth said.

"It's all good. It will wash out."

We all sat there for a while longer and talked. Jacob seemed to be in a better mood now. After a bit, we all got up and headed back to Jacob's house.


	3. Chapter 2:Movie Time Equals Awkward Time

We got there and decided to watch a movie. Seth ran to the recliner and Embry sprawled out on the couch. The only furniture left to sit on was the love seat. I had a feeling that those two sat where they sat for a reason. I looked at Jacob and he blushed a bit. I went and sat down on the love seat as Jacob pulled out the movies. "What you guys want to watch?" he asked. "A scary movie!" Embry shouted. He along with all my friends knew I hated them. "No, you know Jackie doesn't like them," Jacob replied. "Yeah I know." Jacob rolled his eyes at him. "What about Dumb and Dumber?" Seth suggested. Jacob looked at me for approval. "You know I love that movie Jake so there is no need to even ask me." He smiled, "Dumb and Dumber it is then." He put it in and grabbed the remote. He began to walk to the open seat next to me smiling. He sat down and we were actually pretty close due to his stature. I admit I was nervous and it was a bit awkward but I tried to ignore it and watch the movie. Like always I was laughing at the movie along with everyone else. But every now and then I saw from the corner of my eye Jacob glancing over at me smiling. He also fidgeted a bit; it looked like he wanted to put his arm around me but was too nervous and unsure. After the movie ended the guys wanted to watch another one, I let them pick what ever they wanted as long as it wasn't scary. They decided to put in frickin Indiana Jones. Such a gay ass movie, but Seth and Embry wanted to watch it. 20 minutes into the movie I was already bored and wanted to fall asleep. Then my phone buzzed. I grabbed it; it was a text from Jacob. I opened it, "Bored? Lol." I texted him back, "You think?" "Lol. Yeah I don't know why they picked this movie, I hate it too." "I don't know. They are your friends." "I don't know why." "Oh shut up you know you love them. You guys are bffs!" "Shut up." "Haha can't make me." "Oh really?" "Yes really. If you touch me I will shoot you with a silver bullet!" "Lmao. Where do you come up with this stuff?" "My fantastical mind. Lol." "Lol. Your mind isn't the only thing that is fantastical." "Well I must say I am pretty fantastical myself. Lol jk." "You are pretty fantastical…for real." "Where is this coming from?" Just as he was going to text back Seth threw a pillow at us, "Hey! No texting! Were watching a movie here!" "Shut up Seth!" Jacob yelled throwing the pillow at him, "Maybe if you didn't pick such a crappy movie we wouldn't be texting!" "Well too bad! Watch the damn movie!" We both rolled our eyes and put out phones away. Jacob looked at me smiled. I had a feeling that Jacob was going to text me something and that's why Seth threw the pillow. I mean we were texting for a while and he didn't say anything. I guess I would never know. I started to watch the movie again and hated it. It bored the living crap out of me. I placed my head in my palm and tried to sleep but it failed. How I was sitting it was too uncomfortable. Jacob inched closer to me and I guess finally got enough courage to put his arm around me. He did and pulled me into him. I adjusted myself and leaned into him. It was far more comfortable than how I was sitting before. I noticed Seth and Embry look over and they both smiled. I glanced up at Jacob and saw him grinning and he seemed to relax a bit. I didn't watch anymore of the movie. All that raced through my mind was Jacob. The movie finally ended and I was glad…it sucked. I sat up and Jacob removed his arm from around me. I yawned, "Well that movie sucked." Jacob laughed, "Yeah it did." "Well you two sure seemed to find a way to entertain yourselves though," Embry said. I rolled my eyes and chucked a pillow at him; it hit him in the face. Jacob grinned at me.

I looked at my phone to check the time; it was 10. The wolves did rounds at 10:15 so I knew they were going to be leaving. "Were going to head home real quick and grab some food. See ya later Jackie," Seth said. "See ya," I replied. "See you at rounds Jake," Embry said as they walked out the door. "Well I better head home. You got rounds to do and I got to pick my mom up at 10:30 anyways," I said to Jacob. "Well you can come back you know. I will probably be done at 11:30." "I better not. I got some reading to do for class plus that movie bored me to tears so I'm pretty tired." He chuckled, "Alright." He walked me out to my car and even opened the door for me. I smiled, "I had a great time with you tonight Jake, it was fun." "Yeah I did too," he replied smiling. "Oh yeah, the gang, Cullens, Bella, and I are going to a club in Seattle tomorrow night. You and the guys want to come? It will be fun." "I'll go. I will talk to the guys, I'm pretty sure they will come too." "Alright, were meeting up at my house at 7:30. Wait don't you guys gotta do rounds?" "I'm sure Sam won't mind. He didn't do it last week cuz he was out with Emily so I am sure he will let us slide." "Ok. So 7:30 my house." "We'll be there." "Alright, see ya then Jake," I said smiling at him. "See ya," he replied smiling back. I drove off and headed home.

_Jacob's POV_

Jackie was coming over today and I was planning on telling her how I felt about her. We talked a bit and right when I was going to tell her we were interrupted by Seth and Embry. They are my friends and all but damn they really know how to ruin things. Embry and me started to wrestle and things got a little rough. I guess I was taking my anger out on him. Seth then told us to stop because of Jackie so we did. Us three were arguing with each other in our minds when I got hit by a chunk of sand. Why did she have to have such great aim? It didn't make me angry only because it was her who threw it. Soon an all out war broke out. It was a lot of fun. I love the fact that she could hang with my friends and me. We always had fun with her and I guess she is a little childish like us deep down.

Then we went to my house to watch a movie. Seth and Embry thought it would be funny to take up all the furniture so her and me would have to sit next to one another. They didn't make sense to me. They didn't want me to tell her about how I felt about her today. They wanted me to tell her Sunday at our bond fire. But yet they wanted me to sit by her. We ended up watching Dumb and Dumber. She loves that movie. Another thing I love about her, she loved the same movies as me. Then the guy's decided to watch Indiana Jones. Don't ask me why. She looked so bored so I texted her. We texted for a bit and once again I was going to tell her how I felt but got hit pillow. Seth didn't want us to text, actually he didn't want me to tell her what I was going to. So we stopped. I then grew some courage and put my arm around her. I didn't know how she was going to respond to that. But she didn't seem to mind; she even leaned into me. If this was how it was going to feel if we got together I couldn't wait. After the movie ended it was almost time for rounds. I didn't want to leave though. I wanted to spend more time with her, but I knew I had to go. I walked her to her car and all I wanted to do was kiss her but I didn't. She then invited the guys and me to the club. I really wasn't the club kind of guy but it was another chance to be with her. Hey, maybe I could even get a dance with her. So I told her I would come. The rest of the night all I could think of was her. I couldn't wait to see her again.


	4. Chapter 3: Off Clubbing

The next day…

It was 6:30 and I decided it was time to get ready. I took a shower and headed to my bedroom. I stared at my closet and had no effin clue what to wear. The only thing I had to take care of I couldn't figure out. Alice told me she was going to do my hair and make up, she trusted me with dressing myself. Bella on the other hand…not so much. Alice was going to do her hair, makeup, and dress her. I couldn't blame her for doing it, Bella hated getting dressed up. I decided to wear some black gaucho pants and heels, ones that didn't have that much height…didn't need to fall. But I couldn't figure out what shirt to wear. I stared at my tops and drew a blank. I then got a text from Alice. "Wear the red halter." I love her powers sometimes. Every time I was stuck she always helped. I grabbed the shirt and began to get ready. Ten minutes later Alice was at the door. I yelled to her to let her self in and she did. She came up to my room, "I'm so glad you can dress yourself. It was like pulling teeth with her." I laughed, "What did you end up forcing on her?" "We ended up with her in dress pants and a v-neck. I tried a dress but nooooooo." I laughed, "What did you expect?" "True. I must say I love your idea of the gaucho pants. And the halter looks great with it." "Thanks." "Now lets do your hair." She did my hair; it took about fifteen minutes due to the length and thickness of my hair. She was going to leave it down but I convinced her to put it up because it was going to be hot. So she decided to put it up in a bun. She then moved on to makeup. Thankfully she didn't chalk it on. She put of the usual foundation and cover up. She also did light smokey eyes, which I must say looked awesome. Overall the make up looked natural.

It hit 7:15 when people began to arrive. Bella and Edward arrived first. Bella looked great and so did Edward. Angela, Mike, Eric, Alex, and Jessica arrived next. I was surprised, they all looked great too. I think Alice helped them because she loved dressing people up and they usually didn't look that good. The guys kept telling me I looked great and kept trying to talk to me. For some reason they never got the hint I didn't like them, they continued to try and talk to me. Jasper and Emmett pulled up just as Jacob, Seth, and Embry. We all heard Emmett and Jacob going at it like always, throwing insults at one another. Edward opened the door to let them in. Alice and I were in my room printing out directions for everyone and the insults were still flying. "Those two are going to drive me to the nut house I swear," I said. "Me and you both," she replied. After the copies were done printing we headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting in the living room amused by Jacob and Emmett. I walked to the entrance to the living room, "Will you two seriously shut up." They both stopped and looked at me. They both had the same look on their faces…amazement. They both were eyeing me up. "Hello!" I said, "Eyes are up here!" Everyone laughed. They snapped out of it and shockingly shut up. I handed the directions to Edward and Mike. Bella, Alex, and Jessica were riding with Edward. Eric, Angela, and Jasper were riding with Mike. And lucky me was driving Alice, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, and Embry. Thankfully I had my dad's truck to fit them all in. The wolves wanted to stay together, Emmett wanted to ride with me, and Alice decided to ride along so I wouldn't be the only girl. So we all headed out to our respected car. Emmett walked up to me, "I don't know if anyone told you but you look great." "Thanks. You however could have done better," I replied jokingly. He laughed and ran ahead to the car. I heard a low growl and turned around to see the wolves. Jacob was the one growling…figures. I looked at him confused. He looked at me and smiled. He walked up next to me, "You don't look great. You look amazing." I couldn't help but smile and blush a bit, that was so effin sweet. "Thanks Jake." Be both smiled at one another and then heard Seth and Embry say in unison, "Awww." Jacob turned around and glared at them and I just laughed. Everyone loaded into the truck. Emmett immediately asked me to put on some music. I plugged my ipod in and put it on shuffle. Thankfully everyone in my car liked the same music. We all liked Rap, R&B, Oldies, and Country. I didn't know how everyone else was going to handle the club since it played Rap and R&B. The whole ride there we were all singing. It was quite funny because no one could sing and not everyone knew the words. The first song that played was 'Poppin' by Chris Brown. I must say we all butchered the crap out the song with our horrible singing.

**Emmett's POV**

_I couldn't wait to go to the club. I don't dance but I got to be with Jackie. She was my best friend but I had feelings for her. She was the greatest girl I ever met. When we got to her house that damn mutt was there. Why did she have to be friends with him? So like always we went at it. We were in living room going at it when she came down. She yelled at us and told us to shut up. I looked at her. Damn she looked good. I was speechless…but so was the mutt. I couldn't wait to get to the club to dance with her._

_Jacob's POV_

_The next day finally came. I couldn't wait for it to come. I wanted to see her so bad. We got to her house and the first person we see is none other than Emmett. I disliked him the most. We always fought. I think he had a thing for Jackie too, which made me dislike him even more. When she came down and I saw her…I was speechless. She looked so amazing. Granted she always looks amazing. I knew I was going to have to compete with Emmett at the club for her. Shit, I was going to have to compete with every guy at the club for her. But I was up the challenge._


End file.
